1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire traction enhancement devices for a vehicle wheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tire traction enhancement device with radial tensioning arms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tire traction enhancement devices, referred herein as tire traction devices, including those commonly known as tire chains, provide increased traction to a vehicle wheel assembly. When a tire of a wheel assembly provides inadequate traction for a vehicle, a tire traction device may be installed onto the tire by the operator of the vehicle and employed until road conditions improve to the point where the tire traction device becomes unnecessary. Thus, it is important that the tire traction device be simple to install and remove.
Many tire traction devices, when positioned flat on the ground, are ladder-like, having two parallel side chains connected by a plurality of transverse traction chains. The length of the side chains is generally approximately equal to the circumference of the tire, or slightly less, while the length of the traction chains is generally slightly greater than the tire tread width. While various tire traction devices may employ cables or plastic straps in place of chains, the assembly of such tire traction devices is similar to those employing chains.
To install a typical tire traction device, it is first draped over the top of the tire. The length of the traction chains is such that the side chains form a circle concentric with and adjacent to the sidewall of the tire. A tire traction device securing apparatus is then attached to the side chains to remove the slack from the side and traction chains to secure the tire traction device to the tire. Adhering to this general design, conventional tire traction devices have generally remained difficult to install by the majority of automobile drivers. Furthermore, with the advent of low profile tires and reduce wheel well clearances even the skilled installer may be unable to install a conventional tire traction device without the assistance of a lift or jack as the inner tire sidewall and/or tire contact surface may be otherwise inaccessible. A tire traction device that is easier to install by the lay person, compatible with low-clearance automobiles, and non-detrimental to a wheel's finish would therefore be advantageous.